Doc Q
Doc Q, znany jako Śmierć – antagonista z mangi One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest lekarzem w załodze jednego z Czterech Imperatorów - Czarnobrodego. Ze względu na to, że posiada słabe ciało, musi przemieszczać się na grzbiecie konia Strongera. Charakterystyka Wygląd Doc Q, podobnie jak reszta członków załogi, jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną i zawsze podróżuje na grzbiecie swojego konia Strongera, który jest niezwykle dużym koniem. Jego nos jest nieco dłuższy niż zwykle, twarz zawsze jest nieogolona, a na jego kącikach oczu pojawiają się proste fioletowe tatuaże. Ma długie, jesionowe blond włosy i nieustannie wygląda tak, jakby był na granicy śmierci. Widzi się go w czarnym futrze, czarnym kapeluszu. Wygląda na to, że nosi zielony golf i spod płaszcza wyrasta coś, co wygląda jak brązowa szata, pod którą widać jego włochate nogi. Ma czarne, duże zapinane buty. Na plecach nosi długą, cylindryczną torbę, w której trzyma kosę. Jego ogólny wygląd przypomina stereotypowego grabarza z zachodnich fikcji. Również jego blada skóra, raczej cienkie ciało, ciemne ubranie i użycie kosy jest bardzo podobne do typowego zachodniego wizerunku Ponurego Żniwiarza; jak przystało na jego epitet. Jak sam przyznaje, bardzo chory, ta cecha często pokazuje na jego wyrażeń, jak zwykle pokazuje pewien poziom bólu i wyczerpania, a czasami zatrzymuje się w środku zdania na kaszel. Jego przewlekła choroba jest na tyle poważna, że nawet ma makabryczną skłonność do krwawienia z ust. Pomimo tych problemów zdrowotnych, on również okazjonalnie uśmiecha się w sprawach, które uważa za imponujące. Osobowość Podobnie jak reszta załogi, Doc Q wierzy mocno w los, choć ich poglądy zdają się bardziej koncentrować na wierze w losy i nieszczęścia. Doc Q zdaje się zauważać, kiedy ludzie mają szczęście lub pecha, i chwali tych, którzy mają szczęście, a jednocześnie "współczuje" tym pechowym. Jednak nie zmienia on swojej opinii, jeśli okoliczności dowodzą, że jest inaczej, jak zauważa Luffy'ego, gdy ma szczęście, mimo że uznał, że nie ma szczęścia, kiedy Teach zdecydował się obrać za cel Słomiane kapelusze. Ma świadomość swojego chorego ciała, ale akceptuje je i nawet się z tego śmieje. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Doc Q, ale według niego urodził się bardzo chory. Jakiś czas po dołączeniu do załogi Czarnobrodego, Doc Q i cała załoga zaatakowała Wyspę Drum, zmuszając do ucieczki tchórzliwego Króla Wapola. Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Poznaje Luffy'ego, Zoro i Nami podczas pobytu w Mock Town. Po tym, jak Słomiane Kapelusze pomagają mu wrócić na konia, ofiaruje Luffy;emu jabłko z kosza, który nosi. Bez wiedzy Luffy'ego, Doc Q oferował wybuchowe jabłka innym piratom w Mock Town, które następnie eksplodowały, gdy je zjedli. Na szczęście dla Luffy'ego wybiera on niewypał, a Doc Q mówi mu, że ma dużo szczęścia, po czym odchodzi. O dziwo, widzi się go wiosłującego na statku Czarnobrodego, mimo że jego ciało jest rzekomo chore i słabe. Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Podczas plądrowania miasta na wyspie Banaro, Van Augur przeczytał o incydencie z udziałem Słomianych Kapeluszy w Enies Lobby. Laffitte wspomina o pociągu morskim i tym, że w pobliżu znajduje się Water 7. Doc Q następnie zgodził się, że Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza byli pechową grupą. Zostało to później udowodnione fałszywie przez nagłe przybycie Ace'a. Później on wraz z resztą swojej załogi stanął z boku, obserwując walkę Czarnobrodego z Ace'm. Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Impel Down Piraci Czarnobrodego popłynęli do Impel Down i przeszli przez Bramę Sprawiedliwości. Doszli do więzienia, gdy Monkey D. Luffy wdarł się na poziom 4. Kiedy przeszli przez poziom 1, natknęli się na byłego głównego strażnika Shiliewa, a następnie udali się na poziom 4, gdzie napotkali uciekających więźniów. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody prowadził krótką rozmowę z Luffy'm, Doc Q powiedział, ze Luffy ma bardzo dużo szczęścia. Po wymianie słów z więźniami Piraci Czarnobrodego kontynuowali wędrówkę na niższe poziomy i stawiali czoła naczelnikowi Magellanowi, który zatruł ich techniką Hydry. Później cała załoga została uratowana przez antidotum od Shiliewa, który przyjął ofertę Czarnobrodego i dołączył do ich załogi. Kiedy dotarli do poziomu 6, Piraci Czarnobrodego kazali walczyć na śmierć i życie, a tych którzy przeżyli przyjęli do załogi. Akt Marineford Doc Q został zauważony wraz z innymi członkami swojej załogi, nowymi i starymi, na platformie egzekucji, gdzie przybyli, aby oglądać wydarzenia rozgrywające się na polu bitwy. Czarnobrody, który najwyraźniej przyprowadził swoją załogę z powrotem do Marineford, by mógł być świadkiem śmierci Białobrody, wykrzyknął, że był szczęśliwy, że przybył na czas, aby to zrobić. Laffitte ujawnił Sengoku, że zahipnotyzował Marynarzy w pokoju kontrolnym Bram Sprawiedliwości. Po tym jak Czarnobrody stanął w obliczu Białobrodego, Doc Q razem z innymi Piratami Czarnobrodego atakował Białobrodego. Po śmierci Białobrodego, Doc Q pomógł kolegom z załogi w pokryciu Białobrodego czarną tkaniną i strzegł Czarnobrodego, kiedy zaczął demonstrować swoje moce. Kiedy Czarnobrody później pojawił się i pokazał moc Gura Gura no Mi. Sengoku w swojej formie Buddy następnie zaatakował Piratów Czarnobrodego przy pomocy fali uderzeniowej. Podczas gdy Czarnobrody walczył z Sengoku i Monkey D. Garpem, Rudowłosy Shanks przybył na pole bitwy. Piraci Czarnobrodego postanowili odejść, gdyż nie byli gotowi, by mierzyć się z Piratami Rudowłosego. Akt Po Wojnie Załoga wykonała swój ruch w Nowym Świecie, biorąc do niewoli Jewelry Bonney. Załoga była widziana kłócąca się między sobą, a Doc Q mówił o niebiańskich bogach i przeznaczeniu. Tratwa Piratów Czarnobrodego została doprowadzona do stanu zniszczenia, z powodu rozmiaru Sanjuana Wolfa, i pozornie skontaktowali się z Marynarką, aby wymienić Jewelry Bonney na statek wojenny. Van Augur zaalarmował Teacha, że przybył okręt bojowy, ale nie dojdzie do wymiany, ponieważ Akainu był na pokładzie. Wiedząc, że umowa nie dojdzie do skutku, Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli, pozostawiając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę losu. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Akt Levely Po wydarzeniach w Totto Land, Avalo słuchał komentarzy swojego kapitana na temat Luffy'ego, że jest zbyt wcześnie, aby został Imperatorem. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia